Return of A Hero
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. Book I of The Vampire and The Witch Trilogy. William Pratt, Spike, returns to his house to begin training the daughter of late friends. But someone from his past arrives and threatens her. Spike/OC. Better Summary on bio for entire trilogy.
1. Prologue

I do not own Buffy, Angel, or anyone on the shows. They belong to Jos Wendon. I only own Natalie and her friends.

* * *

**Prologue**

London, 2010

He stood outside looking in. Always looking in. Never a part of anything. Slowly he made his way down the street. Alone. The two people left in the world he'd care for were gone. One he thought he loved. The other a rival and then a good friend. Now gone from the earth.

Quietly he made his way. He was a man nor was he a monster. He was both. Gaining his soul back was a good thing anymore. Having gotten because of her and then three later watch her marry someone else had been more painful than turning. Glancing up the road, he noticed a group of youngsters. Quickly he made his way toward them.

He could nothing for the others. But the little girl needed to be taken away. He held her close to his chest as he raced toward the only friend he had left in the world. Vampires killed the poor thing's family and she had fainted.

As he handed her to his friend, he looked at her sleeping face. Something pulled at him to stay with her. To protect her. But as soon as his friend held her, he turned and left. As he walked away, something his mother told him when he was younger came to mind. _Each of us is only half a soul, William. We must travel the world to find the other half of ourselves. Once we find that other half, we try to keep them with us until we go. We protect them and love them. I only hope one day you find yours.  
_

William the Bloody, Spike, walked back into the dark damp night surrounding London.


	2. Chapter 1

Allright. I have reworked this chapter. I've made it easier to read I hope. Thanks for the reviews and for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Eighteen years later…_

London, England

Natalie O'Callaghan walked along the dark alley near the house she shared with her aunt. At times the alleys of London were a safe haven for her and at others well they weren't. The fog came off the river hiding much to her eyes. The damp air clamped onto her dark brown hair. On nights like this, a vision of two young girls getting attack and being killed came to her mind. Pushing it out, Natalie continued on her way home. Looking around her with her blue eyes, Natalie pulled her leather coat around her tighter.

She turned the corner onto her street. As she neared her home, two dark shadows came upon her. One grabbed her and spun her around. Natalie looked up into the face of a vampire. Stepping from them, she hided her fear. The two vampires looked at her. Both had a huge smile on their face.

"What have we got here? A lost little lamb?" Natalie pushed herself against the wall of the building behind her. Never taking her eyes off them.

The vampires came closer nearly hovering over her. Natalie raised her chin. "You boys are so not doing this right." The two looked at each other. Then Natalie staked one in the heart.

The other was stepped back and looked at her. "Now why did you do that, little lamb?" He came forward again.

Natalie backed up again. _Damn!!__That was my last stake, too. _

The vampire came closer. A grin came on his deformed face. "I've got you now, little lamb."

Natalie straightened herself to her tallest height and looked at him and smiled. "Oh, you think so."

* * *

In the shadows, he watched her. He watched as she kicked him in the stomach pushing him away. Then she picked up the stake on the ground. The vampire came at her. She twirled like a dancer and staked him. Shaking herself the young woman picked up her stake and walked up the steps to her home.

Looking down below him, W.J. Pratt slid down the ladder to the ground below. His black leather duster flapped around in the wind. Slowly he followed the girl. He stood outside the door. Knock! The door opened and he smiled. "Dawn."

Dawn Summers looked at him and smiled. She opened the door and hugged him. "It's good to see. Come on in." Dawn moved allowed him to enter. He looked around him. The foyer was more relaxed and comfortable than it had even been when he had lived there. Dawn shut the door. "I'd ask to take your coat, but I'm guessing you want it." Laughing, he took off his duster and handed it to her. As she opened the hall closet door, he noticed another just like his already there. "I'll just have to be sure I don't get yours and Nat's confused." He nodded as she closed the door and led him into the back of the house into the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed the young woman with brown hair sitting on a stool at the island eating. She glanced at him and then returned to her small salad. Dawn opened the refrigerator. "I'm guessing you would like a beer?" Nodding he sat on the stool beside the brown haired young woman.

Natalie watched as the strange yet handsome man sat beside and took the beer her aunt gave him. She glanced at her aunt. "Aunt Dawn, who is this?"

Her aunt looked at her and then at him. "This is…" Dawn stopped. She looked at him. The man turned and smiled at her.

"I'm William Pratt. I'm a friend of your aunt's." William smiled at her.

Natalie looked at her aunt. "What was he a boyfriend or something before I came to live with you?"

Dawn looked at her niece. "Nat, could you go to room? Me and William need to check up." Natalie picked up her salad and bottle water. She walked out the doorway, down the hall, and up the stairs.

Dawn leaned on the island and looked at William. "William Pratt, huh?"

He slipped his beer. "It's the name I was born with, Dawn. Beside I've been using it for the last year. I don't feel like…well you know anymore." Dawn shook her head. Walking around she took the stool Natalie left.

"I can't blame you. I don't feel like me anymore. No running to save the world. No demons to fight." She wrapped her arms around her. "I know they are still out there."

William put a hand on her shoulder. "Dawn, she should be out there."

Dawn pushed the stool back and faced him. Angry growing in her eyes. "No! I can't lose her. Besides she isn't a slayer." Dawn nodded.

William placed his beer on the counter and stood up. Slowly he faced Dawn. "Dawn, she is. I've been watching her for the last six months. Natalie is a slayer. I watched her dust two vamps before she came home tonight. She needs to be trained."

Dawn looked at him. Tears filled her eyes. "Giles called you didn't he?" William nodded. He picked up one of the napkins Natalie had left behind.

Offering it to her, he smiled. "One of the few people I thought I would ever hear from leaves me a message saying 'come to London. You're now Natalie's watcher. I don't trust anyone else with her training.' I begin to wonder why she hasn't been trained yet." Dawn smiled and walked toward the doorway. She turned to face him.

"It's still your house. You lent it to me. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. Going back to the states." Jerking her head upwards, Dawn smiled. "Nat, refused to go with me. So I guess the two of you will be roommates." She slowly walked toward him with hate, fear, and anger in her eyes. "If you so much as do anything to hurt her emotionally, I will come after you."

William sat and enjoyed the last of his beer. He heard a sound so light only the undead could have heard it. Turning he noticed Natalie bringing back her dirty dish. She threw them in the trash and walked to the opposite side of the island from him. William looked at her. Natalie looked at him. Natalie finally smiled. "I'm finally getting trained. Is that a good or bad thing, Mr. Pratt?"

William watched as she leaned closer toward him. _How unlike her father? But so like her mother. _Smiling William stood up. "It can be both. And don't call me Mr. Pratt. William is fine."

Natalie took the beer bottle off the counter and put it into the trash. Turning to face him, she put her hands on her hips. "I thought they stopped using Watchers for slayers."

William only smiled. _Oh yes. This is going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. Hopefully everyone can figure out who Nat's parent's are. Anyway I don't know how college is in England so I based everything on how it is in the U.S. Sorry. As of right now I'm researching using the web to figure out what college in London she is going to, but I want one that would be around in 1880. If you can help please message me. Anyway hope you like it. So please read and review. Thanks for the reviews.

**I have reworked this chapter 1. Hopefully I caught most things wrong with it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natalie sat in the front parlor looking out the front windows as the sun began to set. The sun's golden rays gave her face the look of an angel. William stood in the shadowed foyer watching her. He'd watched as early that morning Natalie had hugged her aunt goodbye. Now only the two of them remained. Well and the cat. That damn cat that had come into his room and made its self home on his chest.

He walked into the darkened room. Natalie still sat looking out the window, but her gray cat was now curled in her lap. "Natalie, shouldn't you eat something? Your aunt has been in New York for hours."

The young woman turned and faced him. "Yeah, you're right." She picked the cat up and placed him on the sofa beside her. "Come on, Spike. I need to feed you, too." The cat followed her into the hallway and into the kitchen.

William shaking his head followed them. _She named the cat Spike. I so need to know why. _

She took the hot wings out of the oven. Opening the refrigerator, William pulled out a pitcher of American southern tea and a bottle of Ranch dressing. He sat them on the table and then got two glasses. Spike was on the floor eating his meal of cat food. Natalie took out a platter. Using hot pan holders, she dumped the hot wings onto the platter and placed it on the island.

William looked at the platter and then at her. "Are you planning on eating them in here? What about the dining room?"

Natalie smirked at him. "We've rarely used it. But if you want to we can eat in there." She pointed at the platter of hot wings "Are you going to eat any?"

William looked at them. "Of course. I love hot wings."

Natalie smiled and turned back to the cabinets. "Could you pour us some tea? And I'll set the table then." Natalie pulled two plates out. After getting napkins and tongs, she went into the darkened dining room. She set everything in her arms on the table and cut the light on.

Inside the kitchen, William poured the tea over the ice in the glasses. He glanced down at the cat that was rubbing against his left leg. He smirked and picked up the glasses and headed to the dinning room. As he walked in, William stopped. Gone was the room his mother had decorated. In its place was a light formal room. _I like much better than what my mother had. This seems homier. I wonder who decorated it._ Natalie had placed them side-by-side. Shaking himself, William placed the two glasses on the table as Natalie walked back into the kitchen. He continued to look around him.

Natalie grabbed the bottle of Ranch off the island and went back into the dining room. As she entered, Natalie watched as William walked around the room. "Something wrong?"

He turned and smiled. "No nothing. Did you aunt tell you who the house belongs to?"

Natalie shook her head. "Not really. She only told me it belonged to a friend. But it's my home and I'd fight to keep it." _And I mean it. The guy hasn't been here since I was two. I've lived here my whole life. _William nodded and pulled out one of the chairs.

Pratt watched the look on Natalie's face when he pulled the chair out for her. _I have a feeling not many men do this anymore. I wonder if she thinks I'm old fashion. _But to his surprise Natalie sat in the chair. He pushed it in for her and then took the other chair. After each had a good helping of wings and Ranch, the two began to relax a little more.

Wiping the sauce from around his mouth, William smiled. "Why did you name your cat Spike? I thought that was a dog's name."

Natalie followed him, wiping the sauce from her face. She turned to the side to face him. "Well since you're supposed to be my Watcher I guess I can tell. I named him after an infamous vampire." She glanced at the wall in front of her.

"Besides Angelus. Spike was the only vampire I've been interested in. Both had a soul. Of course Angelus is no longer a vampire and no one would tell me about Spike."

William nodded. _So she studied about Angel and me. Odd to think she doesn't know that Angelus is her father. _

He placed the napkin that he still held in his hand down and looked at her. "Natalie, has your aunt told you anything about your parents?"

Natalie shook her head and sighed. "I'd ask, but Aunt Dawn nor Gramps would tell me anything."

William sighed and looked out the darkened window to his right. "I thought as much." Turning to face Natalie, he smiled. "Let's make a deal. As you improve I'll tell you something about your parents."

Natalie smiled back. "That sounds fine."

Later that night, William watched Natalie sleep. _This is familiar. I used to do this years ago. _He watched as rolled onto her back from her side. She barely made a sound. Smirking he gently closed the door keeping a crack for the cat to get in. William made his way down the hall to his room. Sitting on his bed he placed his face into his hands. _Why did I make that deal with her? I know I want her to know about them, but I shouldn't have made it like that. _He glanced at his opened door as Spike walked in. The cat looked at him and then jumped on the bed. It curled up on one of the pillows and watched him with its green eyes. _I did it cause I love her, but it's not the love I had for her mother or I thought I had. I've been watching her for six months. I know more about her than anyone else. But what would happen if I told her who I am?_

Natalie awoke to a quiet house in the early morning light. She placed a hand over her eyes. _Why did I have that dream about me and William? _Looking at the early morning sun coming in through the window, she sighed. _It's like all the others I've had my whole life. It can be a vision of what will be or what could be. Do I want it? _Natalie threw the covers off of her and stood beside her bed. Walking to her bathroom in her tank top and shorts, Natalie grinned. _I don't even know the guy and I have a dream of us together. I've never had one like this before. _She entered her bathroom and took a shower.

Returning to her bedroom, Natalie got dressed and made her way to the kitchen. The only sound she heard was the grandfather clock in the hallway. Making herself a light breakfast of yogurt and fruit, Natalie watched as Spike made his way in and to his water bowl on the floor. _Spike likes him. Which is odd? Every other man that has come into this house has been attacked by him. As if he is protecting me. _Natalie ate her breakfast and cleaned up. Then she grabbed her book bag by the door and walked out to get to the bus.

Upstairs William laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. The covers covered his naked form. His mind thinking about the little half Irish beauty who was now on her way to her first class. _And I thought I loved Buffy. But she never did this to me._


	4. Chapter 3

I found the college I used by searching online . It was actually one of the first colleges to allow women to attend and be treated equally to men. So it made since. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm thinking I might do a trilogy or series about Natalie and William aka Spike. Hint: about a love story between the two read the genres I have it under. Oh, hopefully after this chapter you can figure out who Nat's parents are. Hello Aunt Dawn?!

**I've reworked this chapter like the others. If you find something major and can't leave a review please pm me. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Weeks upon weeks of training had Natalie fighting much better than William had thought she would be. He watched as she kicked and punched the punching bag in the basement training room. Smiling he walked toward her. _Why am I not surprise that is she is this good? Of course she's her parents' daughter. _"That's enough for now."

Natalie stopped and looked at him. Placing her hands on her hips she smirked at him. "When do I get to go on patrol? I've been doing this stuff for years."

William stood in front of her and returned the smirk. _So she wants to go on patrol. Well she is ready, but… Why don't I want her to go out on one? I'm training her because she is a slayer. _"Tomorrow night we'll do a little one. How were you able to train if your aunt has been against..?"

Natalie smiled and looked at her feet. "She let me take taekwondo." Shaking his head, William headed to the stair leading up to the first floor.

"Go take a shower and go to bed." He stood and watched as she walked up the stairs.

The next morning, Natalie raced to the bus stop to make her way to University College London. Having lived her whole life in London, Natalie could find her way to almost everywhere without any problems. Of course she had two hours till her class started, but she loved going to the British Library. It made sense since she was studying English Literature. Making her way to her favorite spot, Natalie nodded to the old librarian, Dr. Bagley.

William sat at the desk in the library at the house. This room was the only room not really touched by Natalie when Dawn had allowed her to redecorated the house when she turned sixteen. It still had its dark wood shelves. The only thing changed was there was a green leather sofa in front of the fireplace. _I actually like it better. I would have never thought of that. _Images from the dreams from the past few nights appeared on the sofa. William shook his head and stood up. _I shouldn't be having those dream and they shouldn't show up while I'm thinking about the décor. _He walked into the first floor hallway. _It's almost like those dreams I had about Buffy and me except I feel as if I'm not the only one having them. _Shaking his head, William made his way upstairs and to his room.

Walking out of her last class, Natalie headed toward home. As she walked to the nearest bus stop, something caught her eye. She walked toward the odd looking person and smiled. "Clem! What are you doing back here?"

The demon looked at her and smiled. "I heard a friend of mine is in town. I can't find him. Could I come stay with you till I do?"

Natalie smiled. "Sure. I can't leave you out here. No everyone knows that you wouldn't hurt them."

Opening the door to the house, Natalie led Clem inside. As she helped him put his coat inside the closet, she turned to him. "Aunt Dawn isn't here anymore. She went back to the States. William Pratt, my Watcher, lives here with me now. But I'll protect you if I need to." _Don't care who you are no one hurts my friends. _Clem smiled and followed her back into the kitchen.

Spike curled up with his new friend. Of course in doing so, Spike woke him up. William looked at the gray cat lying on his chest. Green feline eyes looked at blue human eyes. William lifted Spike off of him and placed him on the bed. He sat up and watched as the cat made himself comfortable beside him. "I'm guessing you remember me saving you." The cat meowed and curled back up. William rose from his bed and made his way to his small bathroom.

As the cold water came pouring over him, William leaned forward placing his hands on the wall in front of him. _Another dream about her and me. At least this time we kept our clothes on. _He smiled to himself. _Of course that was because Spike woke me up before anything could happen. _Getting out of the shower, William glanced at the mirror. No reflection greeted him. _I may feel like a human, but I'm not one. _He shook his head as he wrapped a towel around him. Walking to his closet, he saw that Spike had curled up on his pillow. He opened the door and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white shirt.

Clem and Natalie sat enjoying some very American food. Nachos and cheese. Clem watched as Natalie added jalapenos to hers.

"I still don't know why you add those and I'm a demon." Natalie only smiled as she put one of her chips into her mouth. Clem returned it as he placed one of his own, without jalapenos, into his mouth. Natalie turned and pulled out two bottles of beer. As she turned to get the bottle opener out of the drawer, William walked in.

William looked from Natalie standing beside an opened drawer to Clem sitting on a stool looking at him in shock. The demon stood up and raced toward him. Clem hugged him. "Spike, I heard you were in town. I've been looking for you." Clem slowly released him when he heard the drawer slam shut. William looked past him to Natalie.

Looking at her friend to her Watcher. _He's Spike. Spike the vampire I've asked about since I was thirteen and no one would answer me. _She watched as William came closer. _One of the vampires I wanted to meet has been living with me for almost two weeks. Something is going on._

William stood in front of her. "Natalie let me explain." Natalie turned away from him and walked out the back door.

Clem stood in the kitchen door watching William pour another beer down his throat. The demon only shook his head. William glanced at him. _Dawn or I should have told her._

Clem came closer to his friend. "Ah, do you want me to call to call you William, too?" William headed toward the backdoor.

"Yes. Spike's gone." He opened the door and followed her out.

Natalie sat on the bench near the back wall. The roses around her were slowly beginning to bloom. _I've been living with Spike. The Spike! The vampire who fought to get his soul cause he was in love with a slayer. Spike! The vamp who has saved the world more than once. _Natalie placed her face into her hands. She allowed the tears to fall. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Natalie looked up to see William with a sorrowful look on his face. She watched as he removed his hand and then took the seat beside her. Sitting up Natalie glanced at William. "You plan to tell me don't you?"

He nodded and smiled. "I came here to keep a promise, Natalie. And I'm not breaking it."

Clem sat in the kitchen finishing his nachos thinking about the fact that he was a friend with both. A friend of a slayer and a vampire and that both would protect him even from the other.


	5. Chapter 4

Finally the villain makes an appearance. I had to think about who would Spike aka William not want to see after getting his soul and being a good guy for over twenty years and also as he is slowly falling in love with Natalie. I'm not going to tell you who it is, but you can guess.

This is now the first book of three. I'm a real romantic, but I can't have William and Natalie really being together if he's a vampire. I'll bring back some characters from the shows of course and I'll explain a lot. Oh, the promise will come up in this book. Thanks for the reviews and for reading.

Underlined passages are flashbacks.

**I've reworked this chapter. Please review or pm about errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Over a hundred years had past since she had last been to England. Although it was where she had lived and then later risen from, the land held little meaning to her. Slowly she made her way down the dark street. _Where or where is my little Willy? My little Spike. _Her long dark hair floated behind her like angel wings. So unlike herself. Smiling she turned into a run down warehouse next to the Thames. Once inside she made her way to only area safe for her kind. A place where the sun could not reach her to do her harm.

* * *

Natalie laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling above her. She ran what William had told her. Most of it she already knew. _I know Drusilla, who was sired by Angelus, sired him. I know about the Boxer Rebellion. I know about the fact he has killed slayers and is now training them or at least me. But what I don't get is the fact he didn't tell me at the beginning. _Sighing Natalie sat up. Shaking her head she got and went into her bathroom.

William showed Clem the last remaining bedroom. He watched, as the demon looked it over. "I have a feeling Natalie wouldn't want you in the basement."

Clem turned to face him. "How did she take it?" William leaned against the doorframe.

"She already knew most of it. I told her a few things she didn't." He shrugged. "I left the stuff about Buffy and me out."

Clem walked toward him worry filled his face. "She's my friend and I won't let you hurt her."

William smiled at him. "Clem, I won't."

Natalie allowed the warm water to carry away all of her aches. But the dreams about her and him were coming to mind. _I think they are trying to show me what could be, but he could just be using me._ She finished washing soap out of her hair and turned the water off. As she grabbed the towel off the bar, Natalie slipped. It felt as if she were moving in slow motion. She hit head and blacked out.

William stood outside Natalie's bedroom door. Knocking William heard a crash from inside. Slowly he opened the door. "Natalie, are you alright?" _It wouldn't hurt to check on her. _He looked around her bedroom. His old room. The only things remaining from his room from so long ago were the dark mahogany furniture. The famine touches of lace and satin reminded him it was no longer his. He stopped near the bed.

"Natalie, I heard something are you all right?" Then he noticed the bathroom door. _She's probably in there, but I should be careful._ Knocking he cracked open the door. "Natalie?!" Lying on the floor was Natalie. He bent beside her. No blood was near her, but she was unconscious. After quickly dressing Natalie in a bathrobe, William lifted her off the floor and walked out to her room. He placed her lightly on her bed and left to find Clem.

Natalie slowly opened her eyes. Raising a hand to her forehead, she cringed. _Last thing I remember was getting out of the shower. _She placed her hand back beside her. Looking around she realized she was in her bedroom. _How did I get here? _She lifted herself up on her forearms and looked down at herself. _How did I get in my robe? _Natalie slowly sat up and walked toward her dresser. She grabbed a bra and a pair of panties. After putting the undergarments on, she pulled out a tank top and shorts. Hastily she put them on and then turned to her door as William and Clem walked in.

William stood in the doorway as he watched Clem lead Natalie back to her bed. The young woman sat down as the demon looked her over.

He glanced up at William. "She's fine I think." He then looked at Natalie. "But just to be sure after that fall, Nat. You should stay in bed for awhile." Natalie nodded as Clem moved away from. William moved out of the doorway so Clem could leave.

After Clem left, William could only watch her. She had gotten under the covers of her bed. Then she had closed her eyes. It seemed to him that she had fallen asleep. Thinking she was he sat down in the armchair beside the window seat. _I can't leave her. I thought for a moment…,but I heard her breathing and heartbeat. _He smiled. _Being a vampire sometimes is a good thing. _Leaning back in the chair, he closed his eyes.

William Pratt sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. _Mother is getting sicker and sicker. None of the doctors can help her. She wants me to marry, but no one catches my eye. _He raised his head. Looking around the room, William sighed. _At times I feel as if someone or something is beside me trying to help me, but can't. _He looked at the closed door to the hallway. _All I want is to find my soul mate before my mother dies. Is that so bad?_

Natalie woke up in her dark room. She looked at her alarm clock. _6 o'clock. Uh. Why didn't my alarm go off? _Glancing toward her window seat, she noticed William sitting in her chair asleep. _He's cute when he's asleep. _She smiled and then sighed. _I guess he stayed to watch me._ Getting out of the bed, she took the blanket she had at the end and placed it over him. After tucking it around him, Natalie made sure that no sunlight could get into the room. Looking back at him she went into her bathroom.

When she came out of her bathroom, he was still asleep. Natalie shook her a head, but stopped when the pain came. She bent down and picked up her backpack off the floor by her door and carried it to her bed. _Thank goodness I don't have class for the next few days. _After placing the bag on her bed, Natalie climbed back in. She then took her book light off her nightstand and turned it on. Opening her backpack, she pulled out one of her English Literature books and began to read.

William snuggled against the side of the armchair. Slowly he awoke to pages being turned. _Oh, why did I have to wake up? Natalie and I were somewhere and it was daytime. I wasn't on fire, too. _Looking at the bed, he found Natalie surrounded by books and she was writing in a binder. She glanced up from a book and smiled. "It's almost sundown." She then returned to her book. As he moved he felt the blanket over him. He looked at it and recognized it. _It's the blanket from the edge of her bed. The blanket I brought her when she was two. _

Moving the blanket off of him, William stood up. "Please tell me you had something to eat."

Natalie nodded and then looked at him. "I've been wondering where are you keeping the blood?"

He walked closer to her a smirk on his face. "Blood?"

Natalie returned the smirk. "You're a vampire. You drink blood. I want to know so I don't drink or something." 

_Ah. A wise question. _William sat on the edge of the bed. "I keep it in my room in a mini frig. So don't worry." He gestured toward the books. "What are you doing?"

Natalie glanced at her Literature book. "I'm trying to get some school work done. I don't have class for a few days so Clem saying I might want to stay in bed isn't bad, but once I have a class …"

William smiled. "Your aunt didn't tell me where you're attending." 

_I guess he's trying to show me he's the same guy he's been for the last few months. _"I go to University College London. I'm studying English Literature." A look came over his eyes and then was gone.

He smiled. "If you need any help, ask me. I've got something I need to do." _Yeah, like drink blood. _

Natalie nodded. "Sure. Could you find out what going to be for Dinner? I'm kinda getting hungry." William nodded and left her alone.

William carried a tray full of food up the stairs. He knocked on Natalie's door. Natalie looked up and smiled. "Please tell me that's for me."

Nodding he walked in and placed it on the nightstand closest to the door. He looked at her. Most of the books were gone except for the one she held in her hands. _I guess she finished or is taking a break. _"What are you doing now?"

Natalie glanced at the book in her hands. "Oh, this isn't for school." She held it up so he could see the title.

William laughed. "You actually read those."

Natalie looked at him frowning. "What's wrong with romance novels?"

Smiling he shook his head. "I didn't say anything was wrong with them. I read them, too." He walked out of the room leaving Natalie in shock.

Natalie ate her dinner alone. Clem came by later and took the tray out. She finished reading her book. Glancing out the doorway, she got up and grabbed new undies, tank top, and shorts from her dresser. _Yes! I can take a shower._ Then she went into her bathroom. Natalie started the shower and undressed. Stepping in she grabbed the safety bar inside. The warm water felt good over skin. As she stepped out, Natalie carefully watched where she stepped. After drying herself off, she dressed quickly. _I did it. I'm nice and clean. Ahh. It feels so good. _She opened the door to find William standing with his arms across his chest. _Damn. I forgot he's a vampire. He probably heard the water running. _

He looked her up and down. "What the Bloody hell do you think you are doing?!"

_Hey he has never talked to me like that before. Could he be worried about me? _He lowered his arms. "You were supposed to stay in bed." Natalie put her hands on her hips. "I wanted a shower. I was carefully. I watched where I stepped this time."

William moved out of the way. _What the hell was she thinking? _Natalie walked past him and to her bed. She climbed back in. Sitting against the headboard, she crossed her arms across her chest."I'm not a child."

Smirking he walked toward her. "I didn't say you were. But you are more important than you know. I made a promise. I will keep it." Natalie released her arms and looked at him. "What promise are you talking about?"

He stopped and looked at her. "The promise I made to your father the day he died."


	6. Chapter 5

Ahhh. The promise. Finally I'm letting you in on it. More villain, but of course if you know who the villain is then ah well not saying anymore. I know that William aka Spike is a little out of character, but I think he has mellowed a little after twenty years or so of having his soul, but at times he's still the bad guy we love. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to thank everyone who reviews with a signed review. So like always thanks for reading and please review.

Underlined passages are flashbacks.

Bold is used for the rare times Nat uses her magic to be telepathic. It rarely happens. (At least I plan it to be)

**I've reworked this chapter. Chapter 6 will be like the ones before it and will hopefully be a whole lot easier to read.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Standing beside the front door, Natalie opened the closet. She pulled out her black leather duster. Smiling she put it on. _I got this to be like Spike. _She glanced at the other duster. _He still wears one at least. Oh. No. I told him that he and Angelus were the only vamps I really knew anything about. _She closed the closet door and looked down the hallway. _I'll do my best so he can keep his promise to my dad. He's helped me so much and listened to me for the last few months._

William sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand into his. "I won't tell you how he died. Not yet. But I promised him I would watch out for you and protect you. Even when you were two everyone knew you were a slayer." Natalie looked at him. "Will, please can't you tell me more?" William smiled. "Will?" Pulling her hand away from his, Natalie raised her chin. "If you don't like the nickname, I won't call you again." He shook his head and stood up. "I don't mine it. It's just no one has ever given me one except for…" Natalie smirked. "Except for William the Bloody." William returned the smirk. "Call me Will. I like it."

Natalie stood beside William in a dark alley not far from University College London inside each black leather duster were stakes and other weapons. The sounds of London at night surrounded them. Natalie glanced at him as he kneeled. _He finally allows me out on a portal and we can't find any vamps. _

He put his fingers on the ground and looked up at her. "Fresh blood."

Natalie squirmed. "I'm guessing that means…" _I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but at least I finally get to fight some vamps and no one will yell at me. _Nodding William slowly rose. Both looked down the alley way as a scream sounded in the night.

William followed Natalie further down the alley. _I hope this vampire won't be that hard to dust. _Glancing around him, he sighed. _I want to get back home. I have to help Natalie with some of her homework. _He smiled as they continued on. _Seems odd that she would be going to the same university I went to and studying much the same thing as me. _He shook his head. _She and I are much the same in some ways and different in others._

Turning a corner, the vampire with a soul and the slayer found a group of vampires attacking a couple. William raced toward them not noticing Natalie standing back.

Natalie stood watching as William fought the vampires. _I've been training to do this. But I'm doing to do it my way. _Smiling Natalie began to mutter Gaelic. A warm blue light began to surround her.

William dodged an attack by a blonde vampire to get hit by a red head. He glanced over at Natalie. _What the hell is she doing? _The vampires stopped fighting William and looked at the girl glowing blue. William moved closer stake in hand. 

**Hide behind something don't get near them. **

He looked at Natalie. _Did she just talk to me in my head? _She nodded at him and the swung her head to the right. Glancing over he noticed a dumpster. The vampires were almost surrounding her, but he ran and hid behind the thing.

Natalie released the small flame hiding in her hands toward the vampires. The flame grew and charged toward the vampires. Natalie smiled as the flames licked the vampires and burned their undead bodies to dust. _That's way better than staking them one at a time. _When the flames died, she glanced at the dumpster. "All clear, Will. You can come out." She watched as he came walking toward her. He stood in front of her with a smirk on his face. _Oh, he's mad at me. Well, I did figure he would be. I'm a witch and I didn't tell him._

Standing looking at her, William relaxed his smirk. _If she could do that then why did Giles call me? _He moved closer. "Natalie, how long have you been able to do that?"

She smiled at him and tilted her head. "Oh, since I was five. I've hidden it from everyone."

William sighed. _Great. She has the powers Angel warned me about when she turned one. _"You mean to tell me you learned to do that on your own."

Natalie smiled. "In a way. You won't tell anyone will you?"

William walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I won't tell anyone unless you say I can." He leaned his head down and placed his chin on her head.

In the shadows, she watched as he leaned against the girl. Then he and the girl had walked away. _Oh, my little Spike. The rumours are true. _Drusilla walked out of the shadow and mist. Following behind the two, she smiled. _Who is this little flower? Is she your new love, my sweet dear Willy? _As the two entered a house, Drusilla smiled. _I know where you are. _

She waited a few minutes outside the house and then left. But up in a front window, William watched her. _So Dru is following me and Natalie. I'll have to be on my guard more. _He turned from the window. _Do I tell Natalie or not? _Sighing he went in search of Natalie. _I have to warn her at least. If she runs into Dru she needs to be prepared._


	7. Chapter 6

School has started so I'll be a while in coming with chapters. I'll work on two chapters for this one before I get to my Star Wars story. This Chapter is a filler. Well it does advance the plot about Nat and William's romance.

I don't own _The Bride and The Beast _by Teresa Medeiros. It's one of my favorites and the first book I read by her.

I'm basing Natalie's English studies on my own. I'm currently taking an English Literature class.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_A few weeks later…_

William sat in Aingeal Cuir drinking a shot of whiskey. Around him demons, vampires, and normal humans danced and chatted. He on the other hand sat at the bar drinking hard liquor. _Where is he? We co-own this place._The co-owner of the club walked out of the offices and headed toward the bar.

_I wonder why he came to see me. Spi…oh wait he doesn't go by that any more. William must want me to read someone. I wonder who__**.**_Lorne smiled. A little girl with big blue eyes came to mind. _I heard from Gunn that he's Natalie's Watcher. Seems odd he's a watcher when he's a vampire._Laughing to himself, he walked up to him.

"I have a feeling something isn't going right." Lorne placed a hand on his shoulder.

William glanced up at Lorne. "I saw Drusilla. I think she's after Natalie."

Nodding Lorne sat beside him. "Ahh. She hasn't been here. Of course most know that I talk to you."

William looked at Lorne. "Lorne, I need you to read Natalie." He glanced around him. "I just don't want to bring her here if I can help it."

Lorne smiled and nodded. "I'll come with you when you leave. Besides I want to see Little Strawberry again."

* * *

Natalie sat at the dinning room table working on some schoolwork. The house was silent. Clem was in the back room watching TV. She glanced at the clock. _It's almost ten where is he. Something is going on. Since my first well only portal he hasn't let me out. It's like once the sun goes down he won't let me leave the house_**. **

Natalie returned to her work. She had to read up on _Beowulf_ and the middle Ages. _He said he'd help and when I need it he goes out. Natalie sighed. It is the first time he has gone out on his own. Mostly Clem and me have been getting his blood._Natalie heard the front door open then she heard William's and another's voice came from the front hall.

William walked into the dinning room to find the table covered in textbooks. _I forgot about Natalie's asking for help with her schoolwork._He watched as Natalie stood to face him and Lorne.

"Sorry, I forgot. I had to go check my business." William walked toward her. _If she starts crying, I'm done for._

Natalie watched William and a green demon walk into the dining room. She put her hands on her hips. "I figured it was something. I'm not mad. Now who is this?"

William nodded and gestured toward the demon. "This is Lorne. He was a friend of yours dad's."

Lorne looked at the little beauty in front of the dinning room table. He could see Angel in her hair and skin color, but she had Buffy's passion. Her eyes were still the same. Two blue jewels except now they weren't as big anymore. _She's still the little girl who had him wrapped around her finger. Of course I have a feeling she doesn't know it._ He smiled at her. "Hi, Little Strawberry."

As she lowered her arms, Natalie's face shined with her smile. "I remember you."

Lorne smiled. "Oh. Good."

Natalie shook her head. "Well at least the nickname." She glanced at William. "Why did you get him?"

William smiled and moved closer to her. "His my business partner. Also he can read people's destinies when they sing."

Looking at Lorne, Natalie sighed. "Aunt Dawn told me there was a demon who did that and tried to help people."

Lorne raised his hand and smiled. "That's me."

Natalie laughed and looked at William. "So do you want him to read me or something?"

"Yes, but he isn't going to tell you. Only me. I'll tell you when you are ready." William watched as she took a deep breath.

Looking at the two men in front of her, Natalie raised her hands. "K. When do I start?"

* * *

William and Lorne sat at the island in the kitchen. William glanced at the dinning room. The empty dark room reminded him that after singing for Lorne she had packed up her books and gone up to her room. _I think she's mad at me. I can't blame her. I'll help her tomorrow if she'll let me._He glanced at Lorne who sipped his water.

"Well, what did you see?"

Lorne sat his glass down. "That girl is very important."

William nodded. "I know."

Sighing Lorne glanced down the hall. "Her destiny is not just her own, but in away it is."

William sat up. "She shares her destiny with someone."

Lorne nodded. "You."

* * *

Natalie sat on her bed with Spike curled up beside her. Ready for bed in her tank top and shorts, she read from one of her many romance novels. _The Bride and The Beast_ had since getting from a friend in the states had always been a favorite of hers.

But her mind wasn't on the story of Bernard and Gwendolyn_. I wonder what my destiny is. Why won't he tell me? I want to know what is going on. Maybe I should go see Gramps. Maybe he knows. _The marked her place and put the book on her nightstand. As she pulled the covers, Spike jumped off the bed and then walked out of the room.

Natalie climbed into her bed and pulled her covers over herself. She turned her lamp off. Laying her head on her pillow, she closed her eyes. _Hopefully I can dream about us._

* * *

William sat in his room. Not too far away was the one person he had been waiting for. Sighing he felt a hand on his cheek. _At least this time, I know who it is._He stood up and glanced at the window. Rain pelleted against the glass. "I found her, but will she have me after everything I've done." He felt the hand again.

William walked into his bathroom. _Can I even forgive myself?_He started his shower. _I have to do that first. Then worry if she see the real me and not the masks I've worn for so long._

* * *

Aingeal Cuir is Gaelic for Angel Club. The club isn't named for Angel. I explain more later maybe in another book.


	8. Chapter 7

All right after this chapter I'm going to Undying Love, my Star Wars story. I'll be back after I write two chapters for Undying Love and then finish my He-man story. I'll work on this one along with Undying Love and Journal, my Labyrinth story. I have a feeling I'll be finished with Undying Love before I'm finished with the other two.

About this story. I don't know how long it will be. I have a plan. I'm already planning the next book. I might post the prologue for it up soon, but I won't work on it till finish this one, which I haven't figured out how long it will be. I haven't decided yet.

Oh, I may be making the chapters longer. I'm just writing and sometimes it takes awhile to get the chapter written.

Maverick500 – (I did reply to his review, but I'm putting here too) Characters from both shows will show up. Some will only show up in the story for a while. Others will stay more. Of course not everyone is still around.

I finished it sooner than I thought. Ahhh well. I hope this can last you all for awhile. Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_A few weeks later…_

Sitting inside the British Library, William helped Natalie to understand Malory. In a dark part of the library, the two sat side-by-side reading over everything the library had on the author and the different versions of his work.

Natalie sat another book down and glanced across the table at William. _He's kinda cute._She sat up suddenly. _Oh, my God. Did I just think that? This guy is old enough to be my I can't really think grandfather. _She closed her eyes. _He might be, but he is cute. _Opening her eyes, she glanced at him again. "Thanks for doing this."

William looked up and smiled at her. "I said I would help didn't I." He glanced at one of the books in front of him. "I would think after a hundred years they would have more on him."

Natalie smiled and looked around her. "I think we better get home. I have enough notes now."

The two stood up and piled their books onto the return rack. Then Natalie grabbed her book bag and purse. Natalie followed William out a side door. William held the door open for her. She waited as he closed the door and walked past her. Natalie smiled as he opened a manhole not far from the doorway. The two made their way through the sewers to the opening in the basement.

Walking into the front hallway from the basement, Natalie threw her backpack down on the floor. The house was dark. No direct sunlight came in. Glancing over her shoulder, Natalie watched as William chatted with Clem. She shook her head and made her way upstairs to her room. _After walking in the sewers I so need a shower._

Clem stood listening to William and nodding. "I know. I've been watching at night. I haven't seen her."

William glanced down the hall and then heard Natalie's shower start. "Clem, we have to watch it. Dru might come after Natalie." _I have to protect her. I can't let her end up like…_

Clem nodded. "I know that's why I went to the club and asked around."

William sighed and took off his duster. "I've got Lorne already doing that. I know you're a coward, but…"

Clem put a hand on William's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave her alone."

William shrugged his shoulders. Clem removed his hand. "She'll never be alone." _She'll always have at least me. _He turned and walked to the front closet. After putting his duster in the closet, he went up to his room across from Natalie's.

* * *

Natalie dried her hair as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She could hear William's shower going on next door. _I've always wondered why I have the master bedroom. All Aunt Dawn told me was the owner wouldn't mine me having it. _She put the towel on the bar beside the sink and opened the drawer of the vanity. After grabbing her comb, she began to comb her long brown hair. The damp dark tassels hung around her shoulders and down her back as she left her bathroom.

Glancing at herself in her full-length mirror, Natalie nodded and opened her door. William stood in his doorway with damp hair and clean clothes. He nodded at her as she walked past him and down the hall.

William watched as Natalie went down the hall toward the stairs. _I have to protect her from Dru. If what Lorne said is true then if something were to happen to her I might as well stake myself. _He followed after her. _If you only knew how I really feel about you Natalie. _Smiling as he reached the stairs, William slowed down a bit. _The nickname I gave you when you were little makes more sense now. You are an angel. My angel. If you only knew._

As he walked into the kitchen, Natalie finished making her turkey sandwich. _With his hair all curly his even cutier than before. _She glanced up at him and smiled. Clem had gone upstairs while the two had been taking their showers. Moving her plate in front a stool, William sat on the other. Natalie turned and got her a bottle of water from the frig. The two sat and chatted as Natalie ate her lunch.

Sitting on the stairs, Clem smiled. _Sounds like things are going all right with them. If only Spike would tell her how he feels? She isn't her mom. That girl has loved him for years without seeing his face. _Sighing Clem stood up and walked back to his room in the front of the house.

Natalie cleaned up while William watched her. William smiled to himself. _Mother always said that my someone would be someone I thought I wasn't good enough for. _As he sighed, Natalie looked back at him as she loaded the dishwasher.

"You O.K.?"

William nodded. _I'm O.K., Angel. I would be great if only I weren't in love with the daughter of Buffy and Angel. If i wasn't in love with you.  
_


	9. Chapter 8

K. I have never written anything like the first part of this chapter before. Normally I stop at a point. But I decided to try it for this chapter. I hope you like it. So please leave some reviews. Besides with Spike you kinda have to do it to a point. Thanks for reading. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The room was dark save for the early morning light coming in the open windows. The light illuminated two naked bodies holding on two each other under the covers in the double bed. One with curly light brown hair on his back the other with long dark brown hair on her side with her head on his chest.

William slowly woke. The only sound he could hear was Natalie breathing in her sleep. Smiling he bent and kissed Natalie's forehead. She moved against him. "Wake up, Angel."

Natalie opened her eyes and snuggled against him. "Morning." She got off him a little.

William rolled to his side and faced her. He trailed his hand from her hip up to her breast. "What do you have planed for today?"

Smiling, Natalie wrapped her arm around his neck. "Let me think." She pulled him down and kissed him.

William pushed her on to her back and then climbed on top of her not releasing her lips. He raised her hands over her head.

Natalie breathed as William began to kiss her neck and slowly worked his way down. Her body tingled as he began to ….

* * *

William sat up in his bed with the afternoon sun coming through the blinds, causing Spike to jump and land beside him hissing. "Sorry, mate." _I haven't had dreams like these since…Buffy. _He moved his covers off his naked form and walked over to the chair holding his pants. After putting his pants and a button up shirt, he walked to the library.

Sitting at the desk, he opened his laptop. _I've got to see how my clubs are doing as well as her hotel. _He laughed. _That's right she doesn't know about the hotel in L.A. _William checked his email and surfed the net waiting on Natalie to come home.

* * *

Natalie walked up the steps to another house not too far from the one she lived in. After knocking, she waited for her grandfather to open the door. _I hope he will answer my questions. _As the door opened, Natalie smiled. "Hi, Gramps."

Rupert Giles smiled at the young woman he had called his granddaughter since the day she was born. "Natalie, what are you doing here?"

He hugged her and then let her into his home. She turned to face him. "I have some questions I would wondering if you could answer." The two walked into the front parlor. Giles sat on the safe while Natalie sat her book bag on the coffee table. Then she sat beside him. "I want to know if you what my destiny is?"

Giles looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Will, had this demon, Lorne, read me while I sang?" Natalie glanced past him.

"I know who Lorne is, but who is Will?"

Oh, I guess you would know him as Spike."

"Spike had Lorne read you?"

"Yeah, do you know what he saw?"

Giles shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not close to Lorne. Really only he is."

"So you can't help me?"

"Sorry, sweetie." The phone began to ring. "I need to get that."

Giles walked back in the hall. Natalie heard him answer the phone. _Great, he doesn't know anything. My last resort and he knows nothing. _She heard Giles hang up the phone. "Is something wrong?"

Giles walked back into the room. "You need to get home before dark."

Natalie stood and picked her bag up. "K. Let me guess that was Will."

"He told me you've been calling him that. Now get going."

* * *

Natalie walked the short distance to her home. _What's with making me get home before dark? _The shadows began to grow. _I'm twenty years old. I'm not some little kid. _She walked up the stairs to the front door. William opened the door and stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms across his chest.

"You need to be home before sundown, Natalie."

She walked past him and entered the house. William walked away from the doorway. As she turned to face him, a woman with dark hair came to the door.

"Hello, Spike."

William turned and faced the woman. "You're no longer allowed in this house, Dru. So go away. No one will ever invite you in here again."

Natalie looked between the two. _Dru as in Drusilla, his sire. Great that must be why he and Gramps wanted me home before dusk. I mean she is insane. _"Will, why don't you dust her?"

"Will. Hmmm. My little Spike has a new name."

"Go away, Dru."

Drusilla smiled. "Just because you have a soul doesn't mean you can't have fun. I know what you dream about, My William."

William slammed the door in her face. "Damn, I forgot she could do that."

Natalie sat her bag down on the floor. "Care to tell me what the hell is going on, Will?"

He glanced past her to Clem standing in the kitchen door. "Lets go up to the library. We'll talk there."

* * *

William sat on one leather sofa as Natalie sat across from him on the other. _This wasn't the conversation I was planning tonight. _"Where do you want me to start?"

"How long have you known she was in London?"

"About a month." He watched as she sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you to tell me?"

"Yes, but I was waiting. I didn't want to tell you about your father."

Natalie's anger began to grow. "What does he have to do with her?"

"Because he sired her!"

Natalie looked at him. William stood up and rounded the sofa. He placed his hands on the back of it and hung his head. "Your father was Angelus. He sired her. If she discovered who you are she would love nothing more than to kill you or better yet sire like he did her."

_My father was Angel. The Great Angel. _"Why did no one tell me?"

William raised his head. "Because everyone wanted you to never know. Well I did. I told them you should know. Natalie, don't you understand. There are a lot of people who were your parents' enemies that would come after you."

Natalie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Who was my mother?"

"Buffy."

"Buffy? As in Buffy Summers the first leader of all Slayers?"

William nodded. "Yes. Will you be careful now? I have no doubt you can fight her, but Dru has killed a slayer before."

Natalie smiled. "You've killed two. Why haven't you staked her yet?"

William hung his head. "For over a hundred years it was the two of us. I …"

Nodding Natalie lowered her hands. "I get it. Will, I just wish that everyone had told me. And that you had told me earlier."

"I'm sorry, Natalie. Everyone who's left will come after me now because I told you."

Natalie walked around the sofa and placed her hand on his. "I won't let them. You've never told me a lie. You might have told me who you were exactly, but you have answered all of my questions."

William placed his other hand over hers. "I did tell who I was. William Pratt was my name when I was alive." He shook his head. "I didn't want to go by Spike since you were thirteen."

A knock came from the door. "What is it, Clem?"

Clem opened the door. William moved away from Natalie and closer to the empty fireplace. "Some guy named, Charles Gunn called. He says he needs to talk to Natalie and you."

William nodded. "I'll call him from the phone up here. Thanks."

Clem nodded and closed the door. William looked at Natalie. _Now I have to tell her about the hotel._

"Who's Charles Gunn?"

"Gunn is your parents' attorney and mine. He probably wants to ask you about the Hyperion Hotel."

"The Hyperion Hotel?"

"It's a hotel in L.A. that your father brought not long after he became human. Since he left everything to you it's yours."

"My parents die saving the world and no tells me." Natalie shook her head. "Now I have a hotel in a city I've never been in."

He looked at her. "Actually, you lived there from when you three months old to almost a year and a half."

"How would you know that? I know for a fact my father couldn't stand you."

"He let me stay because they needed some to watch you. Besides if I got staked saving you it would be worth it." _I said too much._

Natalie walked toward him. "Why am I so important?"

"You're important because both the blood of a slayer and vampire are in your veins. When you were born there were some creatures and people who were after you. They may be still looking for you."

Natalie stopped in front of him. "I'll be careful. I have work to do so is this little talk over?"

William nodded. "Go do you school. If you want you can do it in here. I'll call Gunn later."

* * *

William stood in the darken doorway of Natalie's room. She slept on her side. Everything in him wanted nothing more than to climb in to the bed beside her.

_I have to control myself. I can't allow this to control me. If only Father had survived, then I would know more. If I didn't know better, I believe the wolf in me has found its mate._

He stood watching her as she slept. Trying to control something he had not felt since he had become a vampire. _I've never met another shape shifter that is a vampire. I must be the only one. If I'm right and Natalie is …my mate, I'll protect her all the same. It just makes things more complicated._

* * *

I've made Spike into a shape shifter. He shifts into a wolf. He got it from his father. I will explain more later. Anyway. Please review. I'll write one more chapter before I return to Undying Love. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

Warning: Another little scene like the beginning of Chapter 8. I'm trying to keep it PG-13 or what ever the show was. Thanks for the reviews, but could someone tell me if my little scenes are ok. I'm just worried. I've never written anything like them, but for this story I kind a need them. I promise I will explain about Spike more. It will all be in this book.

Thanks for reading. Please review. After this chapter I'm going to work on Undying Love. I'm actually starting a new story. Not good. I'm working on two on my own and another with a group. Add that to school and a busy bee am I.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Charles Gunn sat in the library sitting opposite Natalie and William. Natalie sat with her hands beside her. William reclined in the corner. She listened as Gunn explained what exactly she had inherited from her parents.

"The only thing of real value to most is the hotel." He smiled at Natalie. "Right now the hotel is runned by some of your mother's friends. Though they would like you to come and visit."

Natalie nodded. "What's the other stuff?"

"There the land that belong to your father's family in Ireland. Along with the few personal items that …"

"Charlie boy, you don't need to say anymore." William rested and hand on Natalie's. "Anything she needs to sign or something?"

Gunn shook his head. "No. I just wanted to come explain things to her and see her." The three stood up. "I haven't seen her unlike you since she was two."

"I have a feeling you were more than just my parents attorney."

Gunn smiled. "Your dad saved me. He saved a lot of people. I owe him a lot and I'm paying him back still." He shook her hand. "Besides I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't watch out for you."

* * *

Natalie sat up in her bed in her room reading from one of her romances with Spike curled up in her lap, while William sat in the armchair. _Why can't that cat leave? I just want to be alone with her. _Said cat jumped from Natalie's lap and walked out of the room.

Looking up from her book, Natalie noticed that William was sitting at the foot of her bed. _Why is he sitting there? _"Something up?"

William smiled and crawled his way up the bed. He sat beside her. "Why do you ask?"

Natalie returned to her book. "Because, Will, you are setting beside me on my bed. That's why."

William placed his hand over the book. "Instead of reading about two other people finding love, why don't you do it for real?"

Natalie moved the book from under his hand, marked her place, and then put it on the nightstand. "Care to explain?"

William took hold of her chin. "Angel, don't you see."

Natalie smirked. "What are you talking about?"

William leaned near her. "You haunt me in my dreams, My Angel. You are in me and making every moment without you near me painful." He pressed his lips against hers. Feeling Natalie's arms around him, William pulled her closer. Slowly he worked her tank top off and then her bra.

As he pressed her into the mattress, he released her mouth. Looking into her eyes, William smiled. "I've waited a long time for you, Angel. Don't make me wait anymore."

Natalie smiled and pulled him back.

* * *

William raised his head from the desk in the library. _Bloody hell, why did I wake up? I'll never get her like that. Never. _He looked at the clock. _Damn, it's ten. She's at class._

William got of the chair and walked to the door. Behind the door in the hall, he heard Natalie and Clem talking.

"Natalie, you should tell him. The poor guy has never had a girl who didn't cheat on him. Well, may be Harmony. He's a nice guy."

"Clem, you think I don't know. I've been interested in him for years and I don't know why. But I don't think I want to follow my mother's example."

"Nat, listen to me. I can understand that, but your parents were meant to be. The dreams mean something. Talk to him. Tell him about them and how you feel. He won't bite."

"Clem?!"

"Sorry. The guy hasn't had human blood in decades. Talk to him."

William moved away from the door. _One why isn't she at class? Two what was that about? Is Natalie having the same dreams? I really need to talk to her, but I can't let her know I heard that chat with Clem._

He glanced at the painting of his father and mother above the fireplace. _I wonder how Father earned mother's love even though he wasn't completely human._

* * *

Natalie sat in the back parlor watching TV when William walked in. She glanced at him and then returned to her show. "Is something wrong?"

William walked to the sofa and sat beside her. "No. Why aren't you at class?"

She glanced over at him. "I guess you didn't hear. My English Professor was killed."

"Please don't say vampire."

"No, car accident. They're looking for someone to teach my classes since there is no one as of right now able to teach them."

William nodded. "I could teach it."

Natalie began to laugh. "Yeah, you could, but I doubt you could get to campus without burning up in flames."

William joined her. "I guess you're right."

Natalie smiled at him. "Where does everyone get the bad attitude from? I haven't seen it in all the months you've been here."

He smiled at her. "I still have it. Now I watch myself. I decided years ago that I wanted to be between how I was when I was alive and when I had no soul."

"I'm guessing it showed up when I took that shower the day after I fell."

"That was only a small part." He watched as Natalie moved away from him. "Natalie, is something wrong?"

"Uhmmm. We need to talk." She hung her head and placed her hands in her lap.

William reached over and lifter her chin. "Don't hang your head. You don't have a reason to do that. Fine let's talk." Slowly he lowered his hand.

Natalie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I think we are soul mates, Will."

William took hold of her hand. "I think so, too. I just didn't say anything."

Natalie suddenly stood up. "This won't work."

"Why the hell not?"

Tears began to fall from Natalie's eyes. "It just can't. I mean…"

William stood and walked to her. "Natalie, don't forget we're like your parents. You're the slayer. I'm the vampire with a soul. Besides I can't leave."

"Yeah, I know the promise."

William grabbed her forearms. "Even when I wasn't alive I was entirely human. My father was a shape shifter. I'm a wolf. I don't leave my mate." He pulled her closer. Fear began to appear in her eyes. "In other words, Angel. I'm not leaving you. I'm going to stay by your side no matter what until I'm dust in the air."

Natalie looked up at him. _This has to be Spike. _"Will, please."

"Don't you understand? Angel, I've known who you are to me since you were born. I've been waiting for you to grow up."

"Are you calling me Angel?"

William smiled. "I've always called you Angel. Because you are my Angel. The light in the darkness of my soul. Every time I almost ended it all I've thought of you."

Natalie shook her head. "This creeps me out."

William nodded. "How do you think I feel? I was there the day you were born. I was the first to hold you cause well your father fainted. As I held you in my arms I knew who you were. That's why I stayed and why I rescued you."

"You're the one who rescued me from the vampires that killed the slayers who were bringing me to Aunt Dawn."

"Yes, I saved you and then took you to her. I didn't leave London for long as you grew up, but I had to make trips to New York to check on my club there. Of course I have the one here too."

"You own clubs?"

"I have to make money in order to keep my house."

Natalie pulled away. "What house?"

"The house you grew up in, Angel."

"You mean this is…"

"Yes. As for the clubs I own Aingeal Cuir here in London and Sú Talún in New York." He smiled at her. "Both are named after you."

"Me?"

"Aingeal Cuir means Angel Club in Garlic. Sú Talún means Strawberry."

Natalie looked at him. "You've named your clubs after me great." William gentle still held her.

"Yes, my little Angel. Everything I've done for the last twenty years was for you. I've been earning money to gain back my family's property to give it to you. I really don't need it."

"Will, I need to think."

William released her. "I'll give you all the time you want. Just don't make me wait forever, Angel."


	11. Chapter 10

My other story fell through. Well since it was me retelling an unfinished worked on the site, I pmed the writer and she said not to do it so I didn't. I'm taking a break from Undying Love. Well Natalie and William have been getting in my mind lately. They want me to work on their story more. So here it is. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

For the first time in her life, Natalie was in a nightclub. Of course it didn't help the club was named after her. William had finally allowed her out of the house at night, but he had to be with her. Music surrounded her drowning out everything else. The bouncers were watching her well cause William had told them to. She leaned against the bar and sighed. The bartender had gotten her drink and now all Natalie wanted to do was find William and dance.

William stood in the private box up above the dance floor. He looked down at the floor. Natalie was heading toward the stairs that led to the private box. _She wants a night out and she comes looking for me. At least I can protect her in here. _He moved away from the glass wall and opened the door.

Natalie smiled and walked past him into the private box of the club. William closed the door behind her.

"I let you have a night out away from me and what do you do?"

She turned to face him. "When I said I wanted a night out of the house this wasn't what I had in mind."

William smiled and walked toward her. "What did you have in mind, Angel?"

Natalie placed her hands on her hips. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I wanted a movie or something."

He stopped in front of her. "This is something."

She raised her hand. "Will, we need to talk."

William sighed. "I know." He gestured to the sofa in the room. "Have a seat."

Natalie sat down and watched as he sat on the ottoman in front of her. "How can we be soul mates? You were born in the nineteenth-century me in the twenty-first. I just don't understand."

William smirked. "Your father was born in the eighteenth-century and your mother was born in the twentieth and that didn't stop them. Why should that stop us?"

Natalie shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't listen."

William reached over and took hold of her hands. "I am. Things happen because they are supposed to. Remember me telling you Lorne could see your destiny if you sang for him?"

"Yeah, I sang for him and you two wouldn't tell me what mine is."

William sighed and tilted his head. "Your destiny has two parts. Just like mine. We are destine to be together and save the world. Just like your parents."

Natalie shook her head. "I still need to think. Sorry."

Smiling, William rubbed his thumb along her wrist. "Take your time. I had to think about it, too. It look me almost ten years to believe it."

"It won't take me ten years. Maybe a few months, but not years."

* * *

Drusilla stood in the alley out side Aingeal Cuir with a dead woman in her arms with a bite mark on her neck. She threw the woman on the ground and hide behind a dumpster as Natalie and William walked out the back door of the club.

Natalie smiled at William. "So you and my dad fought a lot?"

William returned it as he locked to door behind them. "Yes. We would even fight over who save the world more. I think I won that bet."

She laughed at him. "I don't want to hear it. Bad enough I don't remember them."

"Sorry, I wish you could. I have a picture of them somewhere in the house. I'll find it and show it to you later."

The two walked past the dumpster Drusilla was hiding behind.

Drusilla sledded out from behind the dumpster. "Isn't this sweet? Two love birds in an alley." Natalie and William turned to face her.

"Dru."

"Spike."

William pushed Natalie behind him a little. "What do you want, Dru?"

Drusilla moved closer. She looked in his eyes and backed away. "It's true. Pixie spoke it to me. My little William has his soul. Poor boy."

Natalie pulled the stake from the pocket in the back of William's coat. William grabbed her hand. He shook his head a little. "Why don't you go back to hell?" Natalie placed the weapon behind her.

Drusilla smiled. "Oh, Willy, your little friend has a mouth."

William moved in front of Natalie. "Why are you following me?"

"Can't a mother check on her child?"

"You're not my mother."

Drusilla frowned. "I made you. I'm your mother."

William felt a tingle behind him. Then he noticed the sound of Natalie mumbling. "You were never my mother nor will be." He moved to the side as a spell left Natalie and attacked Drusilla.

The two ran from her and made their way home. As they entered the house, Spike walked up to them and hissed. Natalie smiled. "I guess he isn't happy." William chuckled as he put his and Natalie's coats in the closet.

Natalie walked back toward the kitchen. "Why didn't you let me stake her?"

_I was wondering when she going to bring that up. _He followed her into the kitchen. "I have my reasons."

Natalie turned from the refrigerator. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

William sat at the island. "I don't really know why I stopped you."

Natalie leaned against the island. "She's why you want me home at night or you have to be with me isn't. You don't think I can take her."

William shook his head. "Angel, she killed a slayer. What's to stop her from doing the same to you?"

"My magic."

William smiled. "I don't want to chance it. Can you blame me?"

Natalie hung her head. "Yes. I'm not some little girl who needs to be protected. I can fight."

Pushing back the stool, he stood up. "Natalie, I'm trying to protect you!"

She raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Who are you really doing it for? My dad or you?"

"Everyone who has died trying to protect the most important slayer to be born. Even more important than Buffy. The one person in the world immune to becoming a vampire. You, my little angel, are wanted by many evil things because of that fact."

"What I can't become a vampire?!"

"Yeah. All because of dear old dad. So you see, Angel, I'm doing what so many had failed to do."

"Sorry."

"I can't blame you. You didn't know."


	12. Chapter 11

Here is Chapter 11. The story about Spike's family is here. Nat and Will's relationship changes. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please R&R. FYI: Natalie is a little based off of me. I won't say where she is, but she is.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The room was filled with the warm glow of the roaring fire in the early spring night. Natalie sat on one of the green sofas reading a book with Spike curled up in her lap. The cat purred as she petted him. William was at the desk checking up on his New York club, but of course every once in a while he would look up at Natalie. _She hasn't asked about shape shifters at all. I've been waiting for her to ask me about them. _He sighed. _I wish she would make up her mind about us. I can't take this for much longer._

Natalie glanced up from her book. "Will?"

The vampire looked around his laptop. "What, Natalie?"

She smiled. "You know you can call me Nat right?"

He returned the smile. "All right. What, Nat?"

"Why haven't you explained shape shifters to me yet?"

"I was waiting for you to ask."

"I'm asking now."

He glanced at his screen. "I'm finished with this. Do want this conversation now or later?"

"Now please. And I want more explanation about what you said last week."

"All right." He shut down his laptop and joined her on the sofa. Spike stood up and jumped into his lap. He began to make himself comfortable. "Crazy cat."

Natalie hid her smile behind her hand. "You know he doesn't get near any man except for you."

William picked Spike out of his lap and put him beside him. "I know. The cat hasn't forgotten me."

"Hasn't forgotten you? What are you talking about?"

"I rescued him from demons who ate kittens"

"Like Clem?"

"You know?"

"Yeah, he promised never to eat Spiky though."

"Please don't call him that in front of me."

"K. Sorry you can finish."

"Then I snuck him into the house on Christmas Eve for you. I knew you wanted a pet, but Dawn wouldn't get you one."

"Thanks. Can we get on to shape shifters?"

"I tell you a story I didn't find out until a few years ago."

* * *

_There was once a man who all believed to be normal except he had a secret. At will he could take the form of a wolf. He was careful when in London, but at his family's home in the country he was carefree._

Now when it came time for him to marry. He went to all the parties and balls held during the season. No lady caught his eyes for three years. Until she walked into the grand ball. With hair of gold she walked by. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew by her smell she was his mate. For the rest of the season, the man courted her and won her.

_She knew his secret and kept it close to her heart. Knowing he wasn't a demon, but only a man with a gift. While carrying their only child, she was haunted down by a demon. Her husband saved her in his wolf form. The townspeople attacked him not knowing who he was. She watched as he limped off. She found him an hour later. Dead. No one save her knew how he died._

_When their child was born she hid his father's gift from him. He didn't know what he was until he had become a demon with a soul. So ends the story of my parents._

* * *

"That's just sad. But I can understand why she hid it."

"As can I." He smirked. "Natalie, I can't shift as a vampire. I've tried."

"So in other words your like a werewolf who keeps his human mind and can change at will."

"Yes."

"K. Now about that stuff you were talking about last week about me."

William shook his head. "I really think Giles should tell you that."

"You mean Gramps."

"Yes. I can tell you what I know if you want?"

"Thank you."

"All I know for sure is because of Angel being a vampire somehow that makes you immune to becoming one no matter what. A lot of vampires and other demons were after you. That's what the big fight that took you parents away from you was about. A lot of people died to protect you. Only a few made it out alive."

"Were you there?"

He hung his head. "Yes. But after your parents were gone I fled to protect you. There were others still fighting. But all I could think about was getting to you and protecting you from everything."

She placed her hand on his thigh. "Will, they would be happy you left to come to me. I know it."

He raised his head. "I wanted to be with you the whole time. If I had paid more attention your parents would be here now."

"Things happen because they are meant to. No one can change that."

William smiled. "You parents would be proud of you."

"I know." She looked at the clock on the side table. "It's late and I have class tomorrow."

Natalie and William stood up. Natalie turned to leave.

William grabbed her forearm. "Wait a minute."

Natalie hung her head. "I still haven't decided yet."

"I know." He leaned and kissed her on her forehead. "Night, Angel. Your wolf will always watch over you no matter what."

Natalie left him alone in the library. William sat back down on the sofa and covered his face with his hand. Spike jumped back into his lap and only purred.

He looked down at the cat. "What do you want?"

Spike meowed at him and jumped to the floor. Then the feline followed his mistress to her room.

William stood up and made his way to his room. He turned on the water to his shower and undressed. _How much longer to I have to wait? I thought I might get an answer tonight. She hasn't run away from me. No she stays by my side as long as she is at home. _He quickly cleaned his skin and got out. After drying himself off, for the first time he put on a pair of pyjama bottoms. Then he climbed into his bed.

Lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, he sighed. "I'm waiting, Angel. Don't let me down."

Natalie laid in her bed, but she couldn't fall asleep. Spike was curled on the pillow beside her. _I'm afraid to go to sleep. I don't want to be alone. _She turned to her back and glanced at the cat. "You want me to go to him don't you?" Spike looked like a regal cat lying down. He swung his tail and glanced at her door. "You're no help." The cat meowed and stood up.

Natalie turned away from him, but heard him jump to the floor. _Stupid cat wants me to go sleep with him. No not that. I mean in the same bed. Not that stuff. Shesh my mind needs to get out of the gutter. I haven't even decided about us yet. _Natalie sighed. _Who am I kidding? I know I love him. I knew it even before I met him. I don't know what to do._

* * *

William woke up in the early morning light. He heard breathing beside him. Turning to his side a smile appeared on his face. Natalie was curled up beside him. _Wait a minute is this a dream or reality? _Natalie moved and rowed over on her back. He turned away from her and opened the drapes a bit. The early morning sun burned his skin. _It's real. She's really beside me. _Suddenly an alarm clock went off.

Natalie woke up and turned the clock off. She groaned as she sat up. "Morning, Angel."

Natalie turned to face William sitting against the headboard with a smile on his face. "Don't getting any ideas."

"Why shouldn't I? I wake to find you in my bed."

Natalie stood up. "Please don't make this in to something. I have to get to campus early. One of my professor needs my help."

William crawled closer to her. "I just want to know why?"

"Because I was scared o.k."

His face fell. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No. I'm glad you told me. I'm not some little girl. I can take care of myself."

"Even the greatest women had someone to turn to, Angel. If you'll let me I'll be that person for you."

"Fine. Sorry."

"Natalie, I didn't mind. I just didn't expect to wake up and find you." He sat at the edge of the bed.

Natalie walked toward the door. "I made up my mind."

He stood up and faced her. "I figured that was another reason you were here."

"Let's take it slow at least for now."

"I understand. Thanks, Angel."

* * *

Natalie sat in the dining room looking over her English Literature books. Class was getting a bit difficult. Finals were coming up in a few weeks. Trying to finish all of her class work and study at the same time was hard. Also knowing that your new boyfriend's crazy insane ex was probably after you wasn't good either.

Natalie smiled. Changing from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend for them wasn't a big change. Of course her big problem was he still hadn't kissed her. _I wonder if he knows I've never been kissed._ She glanced over her shoulder as Clem walked into the foyer from outside.

Clem carried a new supply of blood for the house's resident vampire. He took off his coat and hurried upstairs.

Natalie turned back to her work. She knew what Clem was doing. _I'm willing to do it, but no he says. "I don't want you to do it. Dru might be looking for you there."_ (AN: The quotes are William.)

Now she rarely went out except for classes. Giles did the shopping now. Natalie wondered why he had reacted the way he did when he had brought the first trip to the house.

OXO

Giles opened the door. He was tried, but he knew he had to protect her. _She isn't by blood my granddaughter, but she is never the less. _He carried his bags to the kitchen as he entered the doorway he stopped.

Natalie was standing in front of the stove. A large pot sat on the stove. William stood behind her. "Is it ready yet?"

"Almost. Give it a few more minutes."

"I've waited years to have one of these."

"I'm making the darn thing aren't I. Now stop or I'll burn myself."

William backed away from her. "All right. Sorry, Angel."

"What the hell is going on?!"

Natalie and William turned to the elder man in the doorway. William smiled at him. "Hello, Giles. Let me help you with that."

He walked toward Giles and took a few of the bags from him while Natalie quickly got the bloomin' onion out of the oil and placed it on a layer of newspaper to drain. She moved it out of the way so her grandfather and William could put the groceries away.

Giles watched the two interact with each other. _They are almost acting the way Buffy and him did when Willow had that spell on them. Except they aren't snogging each other._

William and Giles put away the groceries. Natalie quickly made up a dipping sauce to go along with the onion. She placed both on the island after the two were finished.

OXO

Natalie shook her head and returned to her work. _I have to finish this last paper so I can study up for my final. I don't have the time to think about why my grandfather reacted that way._

William stood in the doorway watching Natalie using his laptop in the library. _Poor thing hasn't had much sleep in the last few night trying to finish all these papers before her finals. There has to be something I can do for her._

He walked in and she looked up at him. "What? I'm almost done and this is the last one. Then I have to print them all out."

"Nothing is wrong, Angel. I was just wondering what you wanted to do to celebrate getting finished with your finals."

"As of right now. I don't care. I just want to finish these papers and get them turned in. Then I'll worry about after finals when it happens."

"I'll come up with something. You just study."

Natalie returned to the laptop and continued her work. He walked over to the green sofas and took a seat on one.

Natalie finished her final paper and printed them out and placed them in the folders that her professors required. Finally finished with the evil things she sighed. "I so need a vacation."

"I was offering."

"Ha ha. I need one, but …"

"Take it, Angel. I have enough money to go where ever you want."

"I'll think about it."

William watched as the gathered her school things and left the library. _I don't care if I have been there before I'd go because you want to._

* * *

Where will Natalie want to go? FYI-their vaction will not be the next book. It takes place about a year after this.


	13. Chapter 12

In this chapter you get to hear about their first kiss. I've envisioned it for a while. I hope you like it. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Across the floor, pictures were spread around. In the middle, Natalie looked at her parents. Her parents with friends. Her parents with her. William had kept his word and had given her pictures of her parents. He'd also found a few home movies of them. Natalie smiled at a picture of her mother holding her. _I'm like Harry Potter. His parents got killed trying to save him just as mine did._

William stood in the doorway of the library. Natalie sat in the floor placing the photos of her parents back into the box. _Was it a good idea that I gave them to her? At least now she knows what they looked like. _He walked into the room. "Is everything all right, Angel?"

Natalie looked up at him as she placed the lid on the box of photos. "I'm fine. Thanks for getting them for me."

William nodded. "They're yours. Besides they have always been here. Your aunt knew where they were."

Natalie stood up with the box. "Yeah, well I doubt Aunt Dawn would have given them to me much less tell me where they were." She walked to the desk and placed the box on it. "Why wouldn't anyone tell me anything?"

William walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Angel, I think they thought that if you didn't know you wouldn't blame yourself for their deaths."

Natalie leaned back against him. "It wasn't my fault. It's not my fault I'm who I am. Besides I don't think that's it. I think it has more to do with them than me."

He placed his face in her hair. "You may be right. Giles and Dawn stayed behind to take care of you instead of going to the battle."

"See I think I know their real reason for not telling me anything."

William chuckled. "Anything planned for tonight?"

"You mean besides studying?"

He slowly released her. "When are finals over?"

Natalie turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Next week. You can watch me study."

William smiled. "I'd do that anyway."

The two kissed genteelly and slowly the two lowered their arms and left the room. Leaving the box on the desk.

* * *

Natalie sat at the dining room table reading over yet another pile of her notes. Finals were getting closer and closer. Soon she could throw the books against a wall and be done with them, but she had worked too hard to stop now. Sighing she returned to her work.

William sitting against the wall of the dining room glanced up from the floor. Natalie was getting sleepy from studying for so long. It was almost one in the morning. "Angel, you should get to bed."

Natalie looked at him and then at her watch. She then put her head down over her notes. "Grrr. Why didn't you stop me at mid-night?"

He smiled and stood up. "I fell asleep around eleven and woke up about ten minutes ago. Go on. I'll clean up."

Natalie sat up and pushed her chair out. "I should do it."

"You can barely keep your eyes open."

"Fine. Just please put them in the right order." Natalie headed toward the door.

"I will. Good Night, Angel."

William put all of her notes and books into her book bag. Above him he heard, Natalie start her shower. _I wonder if she has realized that she isn't a slayer. At least Giles knows what I told Dawn to make her feel maybe a little bit better._ He smiled as he placed her bag near the front door. _At least I know I was her first kiss._

* * *

Two nights after she had agreed to date him, William and Natalie sat on the bench in the back garden. Well actually the two were laying on the bench. The two sat talking.

"Oh, really."

"What you don't believe when I say that I fought in Germany?" William smiled at her.

Natalie returned the smile. "No, what I believe is that you went there to feed on the people not really to help."

"At the time, I would agree with you, but I was there."

William took hold of Natalie's hand. "You enjoying your little visit outside?"

"Ah, duh. I understand you're trying to protect me. But I can take care of myself."

"I've told you why, besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you get killed by one of my exes."

Natalie snuggled against him. "You've got a point."

William released her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "Relax. After tonight I won't really get to see you that often. You'll be studying for your finals."

"Sorry. I have to finish college."

"If you're at home, I can always watch."

Natalie laughed. She felt a rain drop on her shirt. "Great. It's raining now."

The two got off the bench and ran to the backdoor. The rain poured down on them as Natalie tried to get the door to open.

"Come on you stupid thing. Open."

William laughed and put a hand to her cheek. Natalie stopped messing with the door and looked at him. With his light brown hair plastered to his head he looked like a poor wet dog.

William glanced down at Natalie and leaned toward her. Standing in the light of the back porch and rain, Natalie had her first kiss while William had the most important first kiss ever.

* * *

Natalie pulled down the covers of her bed and climbed in. She grabbed _After Midnight, _another book by Teresa Medeiros. Silently she read. She may have been tired, but reading almost always helped her to get sleep. As she neared the climax of the book, Natalie finally decided to put the book down. She turned her lamp off and finally went to sleep.

William made his way upstairs. He glanced into Natalie's room to see her reading. _What's with her and reading before bed? I have to ask her about that. _He walked to his room. After changing into his pyjamas he climbed into bed. Spike jumped into the bed and curled up on the pillow next to him.


	14. Chapter 13

FYI: all of the romance novels listed are ones I own personal (only a copy). I don't own anything from the books. I've always seen Spike reading them well because he watches soups. To me romance novels are better.

WARNING: Bad Language in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Finals are a pain. But at least they're over. _Natalie walked to the Underground waiting area. Finals were over and now she just had to wait to see how well she did. No more studying for finals. Now she could relax. Natalie waited for the train. _Now I can go home and sleep._

Natalie looked around her and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed the speed dial button for William's cell.

* * *

William sat on one of the sofas in the library reading The Ravencliff Bride by Dawn Thompson. The book about a man much like himself. He could almost swear the book was about his father's family. He had reread the book numerous times looking for any clues. Being a shape shifter and not knowing until you discover your father's journals. That was him. He had never shifted before. His cell phone rang. William marked his place and picked his phone off the side table. He glanced at the caller id and smiled.

"Hello, Angel."

"Hi, Finals are over. I'm waiting at the Underground station. I'll be home soon."

"Be careful. The sun doesn't reach down there and vampires can roam during the day."

"I'll be careful I promise."

"See that you do, Love. Bye."

"Bye."

William ended the call and closed his phone. He glanced at the clock. _Please be safe, My Angel. I know she is planning something._

* * *

Natalie closed her phone and placed it back into her purse as her train pulled up. She walked into the train along with many others. _I need to choose where to spend my vacation. _The train pulled away. Soon she would be at her stop. It was nice to live near an Underground station. It made the commute to school much easier. Natalie sat waiting for her stop to come. Suddenly the train stopped. The lights flickered off. Something came from the side. It attacked her and knocked her unconscious. The being then dragged her out the window leaving her purse and backpack behind.

* * *

The sun had sent an hour ago. Giles was sitting in his front parlor when the phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Giles, she has Natalie."

"What?!"

"Send me Slayers. I know where she is. I need help."

"Where are you, Spike?"

"I'm at my house. Please, Giles, help me."

Giles sighed. "I'm sending them. Be careful."

* * *

Natalie slowly regained conscious. She was chained to a wall. Her clothes were ripped, but not too revealing. She glanced around her. It appeared to be some kind of warehouse. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something moved. She turned her head and watched as Drusilla walked into view.

Drusilla smiled. "I finally have the mouse trap. Now to catch the mouse."

The woman paced in front of Natalie mumbling and not making any sense. Natalie watched her. _She's insane. Great. I get kidnapped by an insane vampire. _**Will, get me the hell out of here.**

* * *

William stood inside the front parlor of his house giving orders to the slayers and explaining his plan.

"Any questions?"

A slayer with blonde hair raised her hand. "I get that this is an really bad vamp, but why are we going to rescue some girl we don't know anything about?"

William sighed. "You are a slayer. Your job is to protect. This girl is not just anyone. She is the daughter of Buffy."

The slayers gasped. An Asian slayer looked around. "The Buffy's daughter? Then why the hell are still sitting here."

The slayers rose. William raised his hands. "Do you all know who I am?"

The Asian slayer nodded. "Yeah, you're Spike. But unlike the vamps we kill you have a soul. You train slayers."

William nodded. "Meet you all there."

* * *

Drusilla was becoming impatient. _Where is he? I've got his new little toy. So why is he not here yet?_ She paced in front of her prisoner. _The little bitch has him now. I want my little boy back. I want my Spike._

Natalie closed her eyes. _I know he's on his way. I can't think of a spell to get me out of this. Hurry up already. She's getting freakier by the minute. _Natalie opened her eyes as Drusilla came closer. She stopped just in front of Natalie and smiled.

"Looks like my Spike has come after all. And I was beginning to think you didn't mean that much to him?"

* * *

This book is almost finished. Only a few more left.


	15. Chapter 14

This book is about finished. This is the last real chapter. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

William wearing his duster and looking very much like his old self walked into the warehouse. Around the building slayers were stationed as he went inside to deal with Drusilla. _Please, Angel, be all right._

He walked in and froze when he saw Natalie chained up to the wall. Quickly he got her down and helped her to stand.

Natalie smiled at him. "Well this proves I'm not slayer."

William wrapped his arms around her. "Why haven't you used any of your magic?"

"I tried, but I'm too weak."

"Oh, isn't this sweet. Willy comes to rescue her just like he used to do for me."

William watched as Drusilla came into the shaft of light. He placed Natalie behind him. "Dru."

The female vampire smiled. "Oh come now, William, shouldn't I get more than that."

William walked backwards. "No you shouldn't."

Drusilla face dropped. "Fine. I know who your little friend is, Spiky."

Natalie sighed behind him, but didn't move. The two watched as she came closer.

"That little brat is Angelus's daughter."

William stepped away from Natalie as Drusilla stood in front of him. "I know why you protect her. You can't live with the fact you allowed her parents to die."

Drusilla walked in a circle and began to mutter. William glanced back at Natalie. "This isn't going to be easy."

Outside the slayers made their move. They had no idea if Drusilla had others with her or if they were traps.

Natalie glanced around her. She whispered in William's ear. He nodded. Behind him she quickly began to cast.

Drusilla stopped her muttering and looked at the two in front of her. "Poor William. The pixie told me. You've fallen for another slayer. And not just any slayer, Buffy's daughter."

"I hate to tell you, Drusilla. But I'm not a slayer. I'm just an Irish Witch." William moved and Natalie cast her spell. Suddenly Drusilla stopped.

William looked at Natalie. "What kind of spell was that?"

"A freezing spell."

William nodded as the slayers came in. The young women looked at Natalie. Natalie glanced at William. "Who are they?"

"Slayers."

Drusilla began to move. William pulled a stake out of his duster. He walked up to her and staked her. Natalie walked to his side and took hold of his hand as he watched her turn to dust in front of him.

* * *

Natalie stepped out of her bathroom. Her damp hair hung loose. Down stairs, William was having a meeting with the slayers. She walked out of her bedroom and down the hall. After pushing William's door opened, Natalie quickly walked in. Spike was curled up on the bed and watched as she came to join him.

Natalie looked at the ceiling. Spike moved and rubbed her hand. Natalie began to pet him. Slowly the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

William closed the door behind the slayers. Drusilla had not joined with any vampires in London it seemed. Sighing he made his way up stairs. Since her light was out, he thought Natalie was asleep. He opened her door to find her room empty.

Smiling he closed her door and went to his room. He opened his door. The soft light from his bedside lamp looked like a halo of light around Natalie in his bed. He walked to his closet and pulled out a quilt. Then he put it over her. Spike watched him and snuggled up to Natalie. William went into this bathroom and changed into his pyjamas.

Natalie woke up and snuggled under the cover over her. _Wait a minute I didn't cover myself up before I fell asleep. _She sat up and noticed the light under the bathroom door. Natalie laid back down and sighed. _I guess he isn't going to run me out._

William opened the door. He knew Natalie was awake. Hiding a smile he walked to the other side of the bed. He pulled the covers down and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around her. Natalie fell back asleep while William held her.


	16. Epilogue

The end is here for Book 1. Book 2 will begin soon. Please R&R.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Natalie and William sat on the plane. Clem and Giles had both refused to come along so it was only them. Natalie was smiling while William had his face in his hands.

"You said anywhere."

"I know, but I was hoping you wouldn't think of there."

"What's wrong with where we're going?"

"Nothing. Bad memories."

"Oh, come on. I'll teach you Chinese on the way."

William sighed. "Fine. Why did you want to go to China anyway?"

"Because I love the food and I wanted to go somewhere my dad had been."

The buckled their seatbelts and readied themselves for their long trip. William closed his eyes as the plane left the ground. _This is only the beginning. There is more to come. What's going to happening when she finds out the slayer I was with was her mother. I won't think about that now. Now I'll relax._

Natalie glanced over at William. _Hopefully I won't get kidnaped again for a while and I can relax on this vacation._

Sitting in a sit not too far behind them was what appeared to be a man with dark spiking hair. He smiled at them before he disappeared.

* * *

I'm foreshadowing the last book. The last book is the big one. More foreshadowing in Book 2. So please look for it. I'll post the prolouge soon. Thanks for reading the first book of The Vampire and The Witch Trilogy.


End file.
